User talk:Phantombeast/Archive 3
New So I am new what should I start by doingZebul (talk) 16:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay can you do me a favour of in 3 days send me any type of messageZebul (talk) 16:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) How do I use templates?Zebul (talk) 13:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Mind Blown* Zebul (talk) 23:19, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Cant I just write it down on word and then you edit it to fit a page?Zebul (talk) 23:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, could ya tell the guys I'm hitting the hay. I can't get back on the chat for some reason. I tried to reload it and it just stopped working after I refreshed it. So yeah, thanks. Also could ya link me the vid you guys were talking about? I'm decently curious about that. Double thanks. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb yep, all set for tomorrow, see you then my internet's been acting up so I'm trying to fix it, should be all good tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on after dinner, which shouldn't be after too long (should be on in about 30-60 min give/take about 10 min) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) School Crap so, I've been having trouble finding the time to get on the internet latelye due to the fact that, now that March is pretty much over, the semester is basically going to be like a mad dash to the finish line because of this, I've got a couple papers and a couple of projects that need my attention (which sucks, why hasn't someone invented homework that does itself?) I'll still try getting on chat on Friday, and if you have some Pokemon that you want in a trade/offer for trade, leave a list on my talk page and I'll try to get back to you before Friday (I should be able to do that much at least) ttylh Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I can for sure get you Mareep & Lickitung for Pineco & Starly also, a good rule of thumb for what we would need to trade can be found here: http://www.serebii.net/omegarubyalphasapphire/exclusives.shtml (list of the version exclusives) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm on Skype, so feel free to shoot me a message when you're free. 20:20:12 Wed I'll be on a bit later today (give it about an hour-ish), then I'll be on chat and we can get the trading done and talk about stuff Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:13, March 27, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'll be happy to have a Chickorita instead of Nidoran Trivia from Pokemon wiki on Nidoqueen: "Despite having genders, Nidoqueen, along with its pre-evolution Nidorina, are unable to breed, however their male counterparts Nidorino and Nidoking can breed and so can both genders of Nidoran." so... it seems you should've bred it while it was still a Nidoran (strange, eh?) should be able to get on later today to chat a bit, only gotta do one more thing for when I get back to class Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) made a new character, in what little free time I had & he's still very much under construction, but have a look at what little I've got done with him and let me know if there's any problems or you have a suggestions Artachshashta also, forgot to ask permission for the use of Gourmet Cells for him Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:31, April 6, 2015 (UTC) alright, I'll change that up when I get the chance yeah, I'll get a Goomy for ya by Friday & we can trade hopefully I'll find some time to get on before then to chat a bit, but who knows Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) your Goomy is ready to be traded to you, I'll watch SnS later today (with wife) I'll be getting on chat in a few minutes (10-20 I think) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) sorry I didn't manage to get around to getting on last night, the relatives should be leaving tomorrow, so I should be able to get on a little more frequently after that (barring any homework that needs doing) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) aye, Trevor may use Food Honor & Immersion btw, as part of Artachshashta's backstory, I was thinking he could have had a run-in with Trevor (and of course, lost) which would have taken him out of action for when Agni would meet Meruem, whaddya think? also, shouldn't be too much longer before I'm done with the work I need finished for tomorrow & then hop onta Chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah, high level ability for hearing the Voice of the Ingredients, plus high level knife skills as well, since it looks like that was an extremely tiny and precise spot to hit on PAIR otherwise, you'll be spending a month prepping PAIR Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Energy cont. Since I haven't gotten any response to my asking to use this form of Shadow Manipulation, and I have thought of more stuff to add to it, I'm going to do update it. Please do get back to me as to the decision you admins come up with. When his Shadow Energy is in the light, it can only travel in one form, which is "Shaped" energy. Shaped Shadow Energy is pitch black in colour, in a specific shape, and has all the destructive tendencies that I had previously described Shadow Energy to possess. This form of energy can only travel at a certain speed (being dependent on the strength of the user, like the speed of Toriko's flying forks). This form will quickly lose strength in sunlight or intense light (that is not sunlight), but won't lose strength in shadows or weak light (aside from the normal amount that is lost as it travels). When it is in a shadow however, it can be in two different forms. One being Shaped, the other being "Hidden" energy. Hidden Shadow Energy is indistinguishable from the shadow it is hiding in, and can travel nearly instantaneously through shadows. This form of energy is completely harmless though, and if the shadow that it was hiding in disappears (before it changes to Shaped energy), it will completely disappear. When in this form, it will lose almost no strength over time, and is almost completely unnoticeable. Once he has gotten stronger, he is also capable of producing his Shadow Energy straight from his body, without first putting it into a shadow. This is because his cells eventually become adapted to using it. However, he can't produce overly large amounts of Shadow Energy straight from his body, so if he wants to use a very large attack, he needs to put his Appetite Energy into a large shadow. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 05:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool. Must have just slipped your minds. I thought you may have still been deliberating on your decision. Thanks, and I look forward to hearing how far I can take it. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 05:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I watched it and it was ridiculous. I plan on keeping with it lol. I'll be honest, I wasn't really feeling the actual story till the end. I liked the banter in the opening scenes between him and his dad, who I have no doubt is some god-level chef that just couldn't find his big break. Also, probably gonna use Soma's images for a character. :P 01:17:26 Mon Interesting. Still, I'll hop on Skype on Monday. I have to write a paper, so I won't be on wikia and much today or tomorrow outside of admin duties, this extends to other stuff obviously. BTW, the manga has very nice and smooth art. 14:11:24 Sat Hello Hey Phantombeast, i will like to know if i can create a character with gormet cells and the ability to air construction?Masa D. Tora (talk) 19:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thx for the welcome, about Toriko i have read almost all the manga but currently i'm only reading the new chapters.Masa D. Tora (talk) 21:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Most Honourable Beastie Just to try and make a better case for myself, I thought that I would point out that there is a Gourmet World plant (called "Ongyoujyu") that becomes invisible through camoflage to any individual that has poor Food Honour. It was used to build Disappearing Cuisine, and Shokurin Temple was made out of some similar materials that attack individuals who have poor Food Honour. Because these types of things naturally exist in Gourmet World, it should stand to reason that beasts can use Food Honour. Of course, that also means that not every beast in Gourmet World does use it, as there would be no point otherwise. So, I'm thinking that it seems likely that certain beasts are capable of using Food Honour essentially instinctually. But even though they can't all naturally use it, if not all, then ones intelligent enough to, could be taught it. The way I see it, it's similar to Instinct. Humans have to be taught it, while certain beasts are capable of naturally using it. After all, humans are basically just animals that have lost their "wildness". Anyways, thanks for considering it and let me know what you admins decide. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:51, April 19, 2015 (UTC) really? I didn't reply about Bash's Shadow Manipulation? could've sworn I did... oh well, sounds like he got it worked out pretty damn well to me, so I say go for it animals using Food Honor (more as an Instict) sounds perfectly plausible to me, so, again, green light for that I do have your Pokemon ready, so if all goes smoothly today I should be able to get on later and trade with you (in case I can't, do you want to reserve some Pokemon for this Friday too?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Chap 10 just so you know, most of this is going to be suggestions for changes you could make to the wording (as well as grammar fixes, if those are necessary) rather than moving building, you could say moving fortress (cuz let's face it, it was definitely more of a fortress) "This left the bars showing signs of rust due to not being kept maintained." could be changed to "The bars were rusting due to neglect." or "The neglected bars showed signs of rust." realizing that he got sent somewhere else once more." could be changed to "realizing he was, once again, somewhere else." "His muttering was interrupted, due to the entire building shaking, making Rodin view what was going on outside and realizing that something was happening to the building." could be changed to "His muttering was interrupted, the entire building shaking, giving Rodin a view of what was going on outside and realizing something was happening to the building." could change the description of the building turning into Super Mage Phantom MK II, saying that the building morphed into a humanoid form "a voiced replied to the stone-slayer" you could drop the "to the stone-slayer" bit and it would still make sense (had been meaning to ask if you were going to work Stone Dragon Slayer in a similar fashion to Iron Dragon Slayer, and it appears you are, & I think that's pretty cool & appropriate) "quickly rolled forward to evade the sword by going underneath it when he slashed." could be changed to "quickly rolled under the blade's trajectory." "Her reaction did not stop there: After evading the sword's cut, she quickly charging her magic into the palm of her left hand, generating a sphere of blue energy that had amazing roation force that it appeared as if she was holding an actual physical orb." could be "Her counter did not end there: After dodging the sword's cut, she quickly concentrated magic into the palm of her left hand, generating a blue sphere of energy that had an amazing rotational force. It appeared as if she held a physical orb." could simply say that she struck at his back, the spell exploding with intense force you say "particular" when Angela's explaining her magic, I think you meant "peculiar" (the second time) "The black-haired mage made her way towards him, leaning closer in to fully see if he was genuinely unconscious, only to have his head charge right at her face and collide with her face. It disoriented her for a few seconds, leaving the stone-slayer to somehow regain control of his legs and inhale some air, concentrating his magic energy and releasing his spell." could be: "The black-haired mage made her way towards him, leaning in closer to gee if he was genuinely unconscious, on to receive a headbutt in the face. Temporarily disoriented, the stone-slayer capitalized when he managed to regain control of his legs and inhaled, concentrating his magic energy and realeasing his spell." Angela's dialogue after being attacked, regained doesn't need to be past tense, just say regain rather than "tears develop in her eyes" you could say "tears pool in her eyes" "Ultimately all that could be heard in the streets was the wind blow by some trash it caught up, one slip of paper eventually catching onto a loose piece of wood from the secret hideout of Fairy Tail." could be changed to: "Ultimately all that could be heard in the streets was some wind blown trash. A single slip of paper catching onto a loose board on Fairy Tail's secret hideout." "One window illuminated quite a bit of the room, revealing Trixie and Reedus both sitting down on a wooden box. Both of them looked at a small make-shift bed close-by, which revealed to have an unconscious Lucy lying on top of it." could be: "One window illuminated quite a bit of the room, revealing Trixie and Reedus sitting on a wooden box. Both of them looking at a small make-shift bed close-by, where an unconscious Lucy lay." overall, this is pretty good and well written & I shall begin reading the other nine chapters you have up tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) PS: the character I made for you, forgot to add that he's not really the type to be in charge (least not directly in charge) How about tomorrow? I'm not really in a chatting mood. 00:18:41 Tue Lol, no, just not feeling it today. I'm a bit annoyed with the appearance of a deity, but at least Mashima didn't make the damn thing omnipotent. 00:29:13 Tue SnS? Loving it. 00:34:33 Tue I'm on Skype, just saying. Also, sorry about yesterday. 01:49:03 Thu Hey man, chat just doesn't like me today. It bugged out on me and it won't let me back on. Tell everyone I won't be back on tonight. Thanks, tyll. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Bomkidbomb it's not just you & Bomb, Chat is broken it seems Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:18, May 14, 2015 (UTC) my internet is crapping out on me here (there've been several storms the last couple've days so that's probably why) sorry, it doesn't look like I'll be able to get back onto Chat, especially considering it took like 10 minutes for this page to load I'll try again tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "almost like a spider snaring it's pray" you used the wrong "pray" here, should be "prey" you repeated yourself again, right at the end "Rhys chuckled before grabbing his staff" what you've got so far looks good, wondering who captured Doji & excited by the fights to come keep up the good work Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Been a while Yeah, there's a chance that I come back, when I pass my driving exam. -- 09:44, May 22, 2015 (UTC) New Character Hey Phant can one of my characters know how to use Food Honor, Enbu and have gourmet cells? Thx for your time.The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 18:06, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Thx for the reply, well my character learn Food Honor in the Shokurin Temple where he was raised since he was three years old, the gourmet cells was a gift from his master that gave it to him whene he discovered that he wanted to become a bishokuya. And whene he decided to go to the Gourmet World he was found by a Enbu master that save him from several beasts and decide to train him. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 12:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Site Affiliation As the title would suggest, I am after a site affiliation between this wiki and my own. We are a One Piece orientated Role-Playing community, shaped like a fanfiction wiki. Though we are relatively new, we have already garnered a large user base that anyone would deem impressive given our two week period of existence. If this affiliation is at all possible, please see here for our official logo, and please shoot me a message on my own talk page so that I can take the necessary actions to fulfill our partnership. DazzlingEmerald 04:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm on Skype. 21:11:22 Sat Sure, go for it. And yea, I'm hopping on Skype now. For some reason, they've been updating it a lot. 21:00:58 Sun looks like it's wiki in general right now give it a week or so & it should be back to normal, I think (that's been the pattern before, anyways) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:32, June 2, 2015 (UTC) yeah, we can communicate this way till Chat starts playing nice again sorry I didn't reply sooner, a friend gave me access to their Netflix account & I've been binging Supernatural and House Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) honestly, I didn't ask them anything since this has happened before and it's resolved itself on its own personally, I think it's just my comp acting up a bit on me, so I doubt that central will be able to help any Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) alright, read the chapter, I'll begin work on the page for Horse Monarch Heracles and then get on Chat when I'm done with that that whale looks like it'll be a giant pain hoping we'll get to see more of the other Areas, some of them look like they'll be very pretty (& dangerous) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) (insert js) what? changes? you changed things? I didn't notice at all! especially not that blog you made about making changes to the wiki... (end js) it's looking pretty good, Phantom ^_^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) 2048 Shit man! I beat it!!! Near the end, I just kept on saying "shit, shit, shit, shit" because I was certain I was going to lose any second. Somehow it all came together though and I won! Hahaha! The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 07:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) interesting, not 100% sure where you're going with it (feel like I got lost about half-way through your explanation), but if I can help in any way, then I'll help basically, this is something for the users to use in order to help their characters grow stronger (within reason), yeah? Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey it is me Wolfy. *Puts a napsac over your head* Come back to the Fairy Tail Fanon!!! Who is going to be the Guild Master for Phantom Breaker!!!!! I am back and you are coming back to!Alex Wolftail (talk) 19:06, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy sorry I didn't manage to get on Chat yesterday, I'll try again today Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll hop on in like an hour. Interesting stuff with the Alvarez Empire in the latest chapter, no? 21:24:20 Thu I'm on skype. 00:54:41 Fri hey, sorry I haven't been on the last couple of days, got a model that I was putting together & it took a lot longer than I had originally anticipated (thought I could get it done in maybe a day, it took 2 1/2, damn Gundams....) hope the trip goes well, all things considered & I'll keep everything running smoothly while you're gone should be able to get on Chat when you get back Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Novice Help Hello, president. I'm new here. I'm wondering what should I do right now. MrAnony (talk) 11:41, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back we're all glad you're back, Phantom it was pretty quiet here, Yumo has been quietly working on his pages & I believe he's gotten to know everyone but you & me (I never managed to get on Chat the last couple of days, but should be able to make it on later today) I see we have another new member who's contacted you, glad to see that traffic is picking up here again, welcome back Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) your turn to post, I think it's set up enough for the disaster that is Hakku to begin, I have him as a dish washer right now, but feel free to change that if you want but, yeah, maybe start a new heading (Looking for Work is pretty much wrapped up) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC)